not so hero now (postponed)
by Angelhunter1901
Summary: Ivy stone was a quiet girl never really talked to anyone until she meets a boy named Garfield Logan and from there her hidden said and her hidden voice finally show them selves
1. Chapter 1: Garfield Logan

my name is Ivy Stone but people call me Raven because my indigo cloak clip had a raven on it but i was forced to keep the hood of it off but i was ok with it also i did talk to anyone so i was a social out cast but little did i know today was the last day of what i thought was normal. I was walking down the hallway to my favorite tree just in side the school grounds ignoring some glares or weird looks but one boy gave me a look of concern his name was Garfield Logan he was captain of the Football team and all his friends were jocks and every time Garfield would look at me with those concerned eyes his friends would say stuff like "forget her man" or "Garfield she is a social out cast she can't be with you what would couch think" i saw him nod and every time he did he would shed a single tear but i just ignored it and kept walking and when i got to my tree i sat down and put my hood on then pulled out a book then i heard a sound in the tree above me i looked up and looked around trying to find who made the noise but i saw nothing so i opened my book and started reading after a little while i heard someone fall to the ground in front of me i looked up from my book my hood covering my face it was Garfield he was standing in front of my so i blushed and put my book away then stood up then Garfield smiled and said "you shouldn't have that hood on what would the principle say if he found you here breaking probably a dozen school rules" i shrugged and Garfield spoke again "you don't talk much do you" i shook my head then he spoke again "well i wanted to see if you were ok i mean all the looks you get i bet it must be hard" i nodded then he walked towards and i blushed more then i saw him trying to take my hood off and before i knew it i had him on the ground with me on his back holding his arm behind his back i heard Garfield chuckle and say "your quick and strong for a girl ever consider joining the girls football team" i got off his back and shook my head while he stood back up brushing the dust off his clothes as he said "like do you not know how to talk or do you vocal cords not work" i walked over to my bag and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote "no i don't really know why i don't talk but i just don't" i showed him the piece of paper then he said "can you try to speak i want to hear your voice" i rolled my eyes and said in a rusty and croaky voice "are you happy now Garfield" he stepped back and said "i guess you haven't used your vocal cords in a while " i shook my head and said slightly more clearer "no i haven't used them in like 9 years" Garfield smiled and said "I'm glad your talking to me of all people" i raised an eye brow and said "how so" he rubbed the back of his neck as he said "i kinda hacked into the world security network and read everything about you" i giggle and said my voice almost completely back "so your a nerd as well as a jock" Garfield nodded and said "kinda i learned a lot from one of my child hood friend who now tests firewalls for a living" i nodded and said my voice completely back to what it should sound like "well don't get used to my voice because I'm going back to mute after you leave" Garfield stepped forward and reached out a hand towards my hood and this time i didn't stop he flicked my hood and it fell back off my head as he said smiling "your to pretty to have that hood on" i turned away from him as i blushed and said "don't you have practice?" he put a hand on my shoulder and said "i thought you were more important" i turned to look at him with my blush still on my cheek and saw that he was smiling at me which made me blush more i looked him in his dark green eyes and said "you should go to practice now" he looked at me concerned as he said "but if i leave I'll never hear your voice again" i blushed more as he pulled out the piece of paper that i wrote what i wanted to say on and started writing something on it as he said "i want you to promise me something" i looked at him confused and he continued "i want you to promise me that you will come to this address" i nodded and said "why" he smiled and said "its my place and i just want to talk to you to just hear you beautiful voice" i blushed more and nodded as he put the piece of paper into my hand then kissed me on the forehead and jogged off and i managed to read what his jersey said and it said one word "Beastboy" i smiled and whispered "Beastboy" to my self as i grabbed my book and put it back in my bag then put the piece of paper in my pocket and walked back to my class but before i even entered the main school area i was stopped by the cheerleader she had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes and i knew for a fact that her name was Terra then she said "why was Garfield talking to you" i shrugged and tried to walk past her but she stepped in front of me and said "never talk to him again do you understand me" i nodded and Terra moved so i could walk to class and i did just that and i was sitting out side my class room waiting for the bell to go then i heard a really girly scream that i knew was Terra's scream i rolled my eyes and thought "she probably saw a cockroach" then the Teacher for my next class finally got to the room and let the Class in and i sat in my usual spot which was right at the back of the class in the darkest corner of the room then i pulled out my book and started reading like i normally do and before i knew it the bell to go home went and i got up with out a second thought and put my book back in my bag and walked out and i walked to what was my home it was just abandoned warehouse i walked into the back are where i kept all my clothes and changed into a purple shirt with a black raven on it a pair of black leggings and a purple shirt with my indigo cloak i wrapped around my self and pull out the piece of paper that had Garfield's address on it and i walked straight there and when i got there i was Garfield sitting on the porch and when he saw me he got up and walked to me and said "i was beginning to think your weren't coming" i smiled and whispered "you made me promise didn't you Beastboy" i saw him when i called him by his jersey name then he said "ok only you can call me that" i looked up at him and whispered "thank you" he nodded and said "want to come inside" i smiled and nodded then he took my hand in his and we walked to his front door and he opened it then i heard his mother say "oh is your friend here" Garfield smiled and said "yeah ma she is" i could almost hear his mother smile as she said "is she staying for dinner" Garfield looked down at me an mouthed the words "do you want to stay for dinner" i nodded and mouthed the words "yes thank you" then i heard Garfield say "yes mum she is staying for dinner" then we walked up to his room which was cleaner then i expected but i couldn't help but notice a cloak that looked like mine but instead it had some kind of beast on it and it was blood red i looked over to Garfield and he said "i liked your cloak i thought i would get my own" i nodded then walked over to his bed and sat down on it letting my cloak make a trail behind me then Garfield said "Raven come on talk to me" i smiled at him and said "in my experiences a jock only invites a girl like me to their house is because their team mates thought it would be funny" Garfield smiled shaking his head as he said "nope not me i invited you here to get to know you better" i nodded and said "what do you want to know?" he shrugged and said "anything your willing to tell me" i kept my wrists close to my body away from his line of sight as i said "well i live in a warehouse" i looked at Garfield's dark green eyes and i saw tears already forming in his eye and he said "we have a spare room if you want me to ask my mum if you can stay" i nodded and said "if its not to much trouble" he nodded and he walked down stairs and i heard him say "hey mum can Raven stay with us" after a bit he came back up and he said "you can live with us" i smiled and said "could i stay in your room for tonight and tomorrow after school we can grab my stuff from the warehouse" Garfield nodded and said "sure Raven anything you need and i'll grab it for you like right now" i shrugged and said "just my uniform because i can always where this cloak to school tomorrow" he nodded and walked out as i laid down on his bed and wrapped my self in my cloak and fell asleep.


	2. chapter 2: can i even be with him?

**here is the second chapter and i didnt say this in the last chapter but i wanted Raven to be Raven's nickname so i named her ivy like after poison ivy also i'll be slowly adding different justice league character such as green arrow and superman also slowly but surely Raven will get her powers fully and so will Beastboy but for the moment Terra is his main love Interest in a way but please favorite, follow and pm me any ideas you have or any Original characters you want to see in here but enjoy the chapter**

i woke up to some one slightly shaking me i opened my eyes and i looked up at the dark green eyes of Garfield Logan i sat up and he said "i got your uniform and a spare cloak for you also dinner is ready" i pulled Garfield towards me and i wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into the crook of his neck and i felt him wrap his arms around me and i let some tears fall from my eyes as i said "thank you Garfield you don't know how much this means to me" he rubbed my back as he said "i couldn't let you live in a warehouse you deserve better then that" i pulled my face away from the crook of his neck and looked at him in the eyes he was also crying but without a second thought i whipped way the few tears that fell down his eyes he smiled and grabbed a tissue from his bed side table and whipped away my tears and my smudged make-up and i smiled and said "lets get some dinner" he nodded and unwrapped his arms from around me and we walked down stairs to the kitchen where Garfield's mother was serving dinner and when she was done she turned to me and Garfield and said "oh hey i was just serving dinner" i smiled and nodded then Garfield sad "she doesn't talk much mum i'm really the only person that she has spoken to in like nine years" Miss Logan nodded and said "that's fine i guess" at the moment i heard laughing but not like something was funny but it was insane laughing i looked at Garfield and he turned to his mum and said "get to the basement i think it's the joker" she nodded and ran to the basement i looked at Garfield as he said "since we started talking I've had a feeling that you have some kind of power" i looked at him confused and he said "just concentrate on tying up the joker and say azarath metrion zinthos" i nodded and we ran out side and i saw a man in black shoes, purple pants, a green shirt with a purple tie and a purple vest and he ran towards us grabbed me by the hand pulled me over to the street and he held a gun to my head as he yelled "come on Bats give up i have a Hostage now" i saw a man in a grayish black suit with a black mast with pointed ears and a yellow belt and he said in a gravely raspy voice "let her joker" i looked over a Garfield he nodded and i concentrated on tying the joker up and said "azarath metrion zinthos" and i felt the jokers grip on me fall completely and the gun that was pointed to my head was no where to be found i looked behind me and Saw that the joker was now sitting on the floor with some kind of black aura tying him up then i felt someone's arms around me and i started struggling against their grip then i heard Garfield say "it's ok it's ok calm down Raven" i kept struggling then Garfield yells "ivy stop it's me Garfield" i instantly stopped then i opened my eyes and saw the man in the grayish black suit walk towards us and he said "are you ok miss" i nodded and Garfield said "she will be fine Batman" he nodded and said "ok then Beastboy i should get joker to Arkham before it closes" Garfield nodded and said "ok then see you later batman" Batman nodded and walked over to the joker and when he reached the joker the black aura that was tying him up vanished and Batman tied him up and the police arrived and i heard Garfield whisper in my ear "your a Hero Raven" i looked at him and smiled at him and he continued "i should tell you something" i nodded for him to go on then he continued once again "i have a power of my own i can transform into any animal i want even extinct ones and I've worked closely with Batman" then he lowered his voice to a whisper and said "are you afraid of me" i shook my head and whispered "no I'm not" Garfield Wrapped my cloak around my body and we walked in side and when we walked into the house we saw a very confused Miss Logan and she said "what just happened one minute she was being held hostage by the joker next minute Joker is on the ground being held by some kind of aura" i felt Garfield shrug his shoulders and he said "i have no idea mum but i think she should be getting some sleep" Miss Logan nodded and said "until we get the spare room set up she can sleep in your room" i nodded and Garfield picked me up and Carried me to his room which caused me to blush and i put my hood on to hide my blush and when we got to his room he laid me down then he laid down next to me and he said "are you sure your not scared of me?" i nodded and whispered "yeah I'm sure" he smiled and pulled me close and i closed my eyes and fell asleep wishing this wasn't just a dream and when i awoke my wish came true i looked over my shoulder to see Garfield lying next to me and he had his arms wrapped around my stomach and i blushed and lucky for me Garfield was asleep and my hood some how stayed on my head then he stirred in his sleep then i heard his phone vibrate and i reached over his body and grabbed his phone to see who was calling and it was Terra i whispered "fuck" but Garfield grabbed his phone and got out of the bed and walked out side i followed him then he answered the call and said "what do you want Terra it's three in the morning" there was a small silence then he said "no Terra it was a one time thing" another silence then he said "Terra it's not that i don't care about you it's just-" he stopped talking and i guessed Terra cut him off then he said "Terra relax I'll be there in a bit ok" a short pause then he said "yep bye Terra" he hung up and muttered "stupid bitch" i giggled and said "what is she like your Girlfriend or something?" Garfield chuckled and said "I'm more like her sex slave except i can go home and be free unless she calls" i walked over to him with a smile on my face "well you best be going you don't want to keep your master waiting" i made air quotes with my hands around master Garfield smiled and kissed my cheek then he looked around and transformed into a cheetah and ran down the street and i sat down on the porch and looked up at the sky and muttered "what am i thinking i could never have Garfield Terra would probably steal him from me before i even tried" i walked back inside and walked back up to Garfield's room and laid down and fell asleep again and before i knew it i was awake and the sun was out i looked next to me and i didn't see Garfield next to me i got out of bed and changed into my school uniform and put my Cloak on over it and walked down stairs and Saw that Miss Logan was making pancakes i walked into the kitchen and Miss logan said "morning I'm making pancakes i hope that's ok" i nodded but i realized that she couldn't see then she said "oh by the way do you know where Garfield is" i had to make voice contact as i said "no i don't Miss Logan" it was a lie but she doesn't need to know that and Miss Logan almost dropped the pan as she said in shock "i was not expecting you to talk" i giggled and said "i couldn't really communicate any other way" at that moment Beastboy walked in and said "sorry i didn't expect it to be so..." he didn't finish because he Realized Miss Logan was Standing there and was staring at him Beastboy cleared his throat and said "i didn't expect it to be so far away because i just ran down to the Warehouse to grab a few things for Raven but i couldn't find them" his mother nodded and said "ok then take a seat im just about to finish cooking pancakes" He nodded and walked to the table and sat next to me then whispered "did you tell her?" i shook my head and whispered "no did you want me to?" he shook his head and said "no and i was expecting to be back in at least two to three hours but she was a little hornier then i expected so she kept me longer then normal" i nodded and said "so that's you look exhausted" he chuckled and nodded "yep that's right"


	3. Chapter 3: drama and more

**back with the 3rd chapter and again please favorite, follow and leave a review and if you have any ideas please pm me same with any original characters but enjoy (football as in the American football also raven is Beastboy's main love interest but Terra is just there to add Drama)**

i giggled and looked at Beastboy and said "dude you need a shower" Beastboy chuckled and said "your the one to talk" i went to argue but i knew he was right then i said "so what would the football team say when you walk into school with me by your side?" Beastboy chuckled again and said in a deep voice mimicking his friend Victor Stone who we just call cyborg "what are you doing with her man i mean what would couch say" then he switched to his best impression of his child hood friend Damian Wayne or more accurately Robin "come on man forget about her she isn't worth it and i agree with cyborg what would couch say" i giggled again and said "probably something like that" when i noticed the pancakes that were now sitting in front of me i started eating and with in minutes i was finished and Beastboy said "you ate those like a prisoner" i looked at him and smiled then i heard two heavy knocks on the door then Beastboy said "guys you don't have to knock you practically live here" the door opened and a big muscly dark skinned bald guy and a short what boy with spiky hair and sunglasses on walked in and Cyborg said "what are you doing with her man i mean what would couch say" he raised hie fist to be for a fist bump which i did as he said "called it" then he looked at Cyborg and said "well if you must know i went and talked to her Yesterday and i found out she was living in a abounded Warehouse so my mum let her live here" Damian walked over to me and said "hi I'm Damia-" i cut him off by saying while practically drooling "Damian Wayne son of Bruce Wayne" he nodded and put his hand out and i took it and he shook my hand and said "if you need any money for food from the school cafeteria then you can come to me" i nodded and he released my hand as i said "t...thanks you Damian" he flashed me a handsome smile then walked over to Victor and the now standing Beast boy as Victor said "so should we head off to school now B?" Beastboy nodded and the three walked out of the house as i walked a few feet behind them and watched as they talked and laughed and passed a football around then i heard Beastboy say "you guys go on ahead I'm going to chill with Raven for a bit" i saw the two guy nod as the ran ahead and Beastboy walked back to me just as a hot pink Ferrari pulled up to the curb and the window rolled down and i saw Terra and i rolled my eyes and i heard Beastboy groan as she said "Hey Beastboy want a lift" he looked at me and i nodded then he walked to the Passenger side door and opened it and got in then closed the door and the Car drove off as i walked off and i soon caught up to Robin and Cyborg who looked at me and Robin said "who the fuck was in the hot pink Ferrari" then Cyborg said "i have a feeling it's Terra" i nodded and said "10 points to cyborg" Cyborg chuckled and said "so looks like we are walking" i nodded and said "could i walk with you" Robin didn't give Cyborg time to reject he said "sure any friend of BB's is a friend of ours right Cyborg" and he elbowed him in the ribs and Cyborg nodded and the three of us walked to school and when we got there Beastboy was waiting for us and i walked straight to the Ferrari but i Felt Beastboy's hand on my shoulder as he whispered "don't she is almost as Rich as the Wayne's and she will come after you" i rolled my eyes and said "but-" but he cut me off and whispered "no buts because i don't want you hurt" i walked off towards my first class but i was stopped by the principle and he said "are you miss stone" i nodded and said "that's me" he pulled out a piece of paper and said "you have been moved to all of Mr Logan and Miss Marko's classes" he passed me the the piece of paper as i said with a fake smile "thanks" then i looked at the piece of paper as the principle walked away and it was my new timetable which i knew matched Beastboy's perfectly and i groaned as i felt Terra's presence behind me and i turned to face her and she was pissed off as i said "whats up classmate" her reaction almost made me laugh but i controlled my self as she said "WE ARE NOT CLASSMATES" i got the biggest grin on my face as i said "my timetable says different" Terra Drew her fist back and i closed my eyes waiting for the impact but i heard five sets of foot steps three of them were coming from the front of my and the other two were behind me then i heard Beastboy and he sounded even more pissed off then Terra was moments ago then i opened my eyes and made eye contact with Garfield and it looked like he had flames in his eyes and he had his hand holding back Terra's fist as i saw a small girl with the same color skin as me which is ash grey but she had pink hair that was tied up in two ponytails stand in between me and Terra and she said "what's your problem Terra she has done nothing wrong and even if she has that no Reason to hit her then a Red head girl stood next to her and said "exactly friend Terra" i knew who the red head was just by that and her name is Koriand'r but i didn't know the other girl then i snapped back to reality and i noticed that Beastboy was hugging me against his chest as he whispered in my ear "it's ok Cy and Robin have got her under control" i saw him look to the two girls and said "thanks Starfire and Jinx" the two girls nodded and walked away and i Wrapped my arms around Beastboy's chest and said "i...i didn't k...now what to d...do" he Rubbed my back and said "shhh shhh i know i know I was lucky enough to stop her before you got hurt" i nuzzled my face into his chest and started crying as he whipped my tears with his hand and he said "come on lets get you to class" i showed hi \m my timetable and he said "oh ok then lets get to class then" i nodded and we walked to science where the Mr silver was just getting to my name and i said "I'm here sir" he nodded and said "right sit down miss Stone" then me and Beastboy walked to some spare seats in the back and he whispered "are you ok?" i nodded and whispered back "a little shaken up is all" he whispered back "why didn't you use your powers" i looked at him and whispered "since i got them i've used them once and i'm not even sure if i can control my powers let alone use them in the first place" Beastboy nodded and just at that moment Robin,Cyborg, Koriand'r and the pink hair girl walked in and sat down with us and the pink haired girl said looking at me "hi I'm Jinx by the way" nodded and said while looking into her eyes which were a darkish pink "hi I'm Raven" Jinx Smiled and said "nice to meet ya" i looked at Beast boy who held my hand and i put my hood on while i blushed while the rest of them laughed and after an hour or so the class ended and we went to lunch and my blush had settled down half an hour ago so i wasn't wearing my hood anymore but hey my life is pretty good right now then Damian's phone rings and he picked it up and said "yeah" after a short pause he said "yep be there soon" he hung up and put the phone in his pocket and said "i've got to go guys" we all nodded and fist bumped him as he ran off to what i can only guess is a mission from Batman or Bruce Wayne or who ever called him just now then i leaned against a wall with Beastboy by my side


	4. Chapter 4: well that was intresting

**hey guys the one and only angelhunter1901 is here bringing you another chapter of this fanfiction and all i have to say is please Favourite and leave a review and if you have any ideas or Ocs then please PM me and please please please follow the story so you don't miss a chapter anyway enjoy**

i looked to my right at beast boy and he looked back then for some reason i sensed Terra then i looked to my left down the hallway and saw the familiar blonde haired girl and to her left was a young boy who was wearing a jumper that was blue with little black markings that looked like scales and towards the top its changed to a bit of silver then it changed to black and they were walking towards us i rolled my eyes and when she got to us she said "look who had friends for once the little goth girl what do your friends know about you" i smiled and said "they know I'm not going to take your shit anymore" i pushed off the wall i was leaning on and stood in front of her as i said "who's he oh wait let me guess your lame ass boyfriend who is something like-" Beastboy cut in by saying "the lowest position on the team and he is benched most of the games" i looked over at Beastboy who was smiling then Terra said "no he is just a friend" i looked past Terra to see the shortest one of us Jinx behind her and she had both Terra and the boys phones in her hand i smiled slightly and said "well Terra and im sorry what was your name" he smirked and said "the name is Garth steel but everyone calls me Aqualad cause its on the back of my jersey " i nodded and said sarcastically "pleasure" his smirk disappeared and he said "i don't like your tone" i smirked and said "what are you going to do about it" i knew Beastboy would stop him before he did anything but i saw Aqualad makes his hand into a fist but just walked away and Terra followed him away while i smiled and said "well that went better then i thought" Beastboy smiled and said "yep indeed" i smiled and said "so what do we do now" Cyborg smiled and said holding up a foot ball "we could throw the football around" Jinx, Starfire and i put our hands up and i said "i'm not really the sporty type" Cyborg smiled and said "i see that raven but you need more some your skin is ash grey and so is yours Jinx" Jinx and i looked at each other then we nodded and i said "fine Cyborg we'll play" then Cyborg, Beastboy and Starfire ran off towards the oval while jinx and i hung back and she said "so are you like into witchcraft and stuff" i shrugged and said "i like the concept of it but i never really tried to do any considering i don't have any books for it" Jinx smiled at me and said "Well i live across the Road from Beastboy and i saw you use some pretty Dark magic" i shrugged and said "well Beastboy told me what to think of and what to say so yeah i guess i did a bit" jinx smiled more and said "well i can do a bit of witchcraft but its mainly dark magic and stuff" i looked at her with a raised eye brow as she continued "well you see i have books for dark magic thats how i got my hair eyes the color pink" i nodded and said "i see" then Jinx's face lit up and as if she had just gotten an idea "your living with Beastboy right?" i nodded and she continued "well since i live across the Road from him you could like come over and i can teach you some stuff" i smiled and said "yeah sure that sounds fun" Jinx smiled brighter then before just as we caught up with the other Three of us and they were already passing the football around i smiled and muttered as i concentrated on catching the ball mid-air "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" and the Ball stopped in mid-air and i moved it into my hands and let my dark-magic disappear as i threw the ball to Jinx and the threw it to Beastboy and we ended up just throwing the ball around in a circle every so often either me or jinx would miss the Ball but besides that we all had fun but then the bell went and we went to HPE **(AN: I'm from Australia so we call Sport HPE)** we did some running drills and stuff then the day ended as me, Beastboy, Jinx and Cyborg walked to our homes all in a group since we all lived near each other then i said "well today was an interesting day" everyone nodded as Jinx said "yeah you almost got punched twice and i snagged two new phones" she pulled Terra and Aqualad's phones out of her school bag and i smiled and said "i know i saw you" Jinx smiled and said "don't worry I'm giving them back tomorrow i just want to do some stuff to the phones" i raised an eye brow as she put Aqualad's phone back in her back and Hacked into Terra's Phone and i saw her Delete Beastboy's contact from the phone then scrolled down to the contact labeled Jinx and deleted it to then took out Aqualad's phone and hacked into it and did the same as she did with Terra's phone as i said "your good at hacking phone's aren't you" she nodded and said "well yeah Beastboy taught me" i looked over at Beastboy and put his hands up as he said "she threatened to quote unquote Jinx me if i didn't teach her so don't blame me" i giggled and said "Well i know who to come to if i need something deleted off a phone that isn't mine" Jinx smiled and said "whelp i've done all i need to do to Aqualad and Terra's phones so i have nothing to do" she put the other phone back in her bag" i smiled and said "well we could i don't know go to a park and just chill lax" just at that moment a Limo pulled up and Damian poked his head out of the sun roof and said "or we could go and chill at my place for a bit" i giggled a bit because Damian still had his Robin mask on as i said "Damian the mask" he quickly took the mask off as he said "so how about it pool party at my place" i looked over at Beastboy as he said "Well Raven doesn't have any swimmers" Damian chuckled and said "well we could go buy some" i nodded and said "thanks Damian" as i opened the limo door and got in followed by Jinx then Beastboy then Cyborg and Cyborg closed the door on his way in as the show-fer drove off as Damian sat back down in the limo as he said "the guy driving us is named Alfred" i nodded and said "thanks again Damian" Damian patted me on the shoulder as he said "you don't have to thank me hell i can even buy you a whole new wardrobe" i put my hood on as i started blushing then i heard Beastboy say "hey could we have a sleepover or whatever kid our age call it" Damian nodded and said "its should be fine with my dad" i blushed more and i said "well i guess it's settled" Damian nodded and said "not used to being away from home" i looked to my right at Beastboy as he said "she didn't really have a home Damian but she is just beginning to talk to people again so just don't bombard her with questions tonight no matter how drunk we get" Damian nodded and said "alright i get it Gar i get it" i looked at Jinx who sitting next to me on my right hand side and she knew exactly what i wanted as she moved to my left hand side and i leaned my head on Beastboy's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me holding me tightly and i closed my eyes taking in his scent because knowing Damian he wont let us sleep in the same bed or would he force us to do that who knows


End file.
